Jet's Lost Niece
by Winter -iel -o burzum
Summary: I know the title speaks for it's slef but give it a chance. I think this is a good fanfic & so far I'm proud of it. Anywho after watching Big Shot Jet finds out that the new bounty could be his niece. The only problem is that she died about 15 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Winter: Hey they're everyone! And welcome to the first chapter of "Jet's Lost Niece!"  
  
Wisdom: Originally this was Winter's first fanfic but she deleted it a little while after she started "Lioness."  
  
Winter: Yeah, well since I'm stuck on my dad's computer (read the note in my profile to find out why). I am editing this fanfic as I go for what chapter I have. A) Because I'm bored. B) Because I'm bored. C) Because-  
  
Wisdom: Let me guess because you're bored?  
  
Winter: Shhhh you don't know that.  
  
Wisdom: -.-;;;;  
  
Winter: Oh right! Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I do own Raven.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone was in a dull mood. They were on Earth. Earth was once great but since the shower all it's been was a graveyard, some places were in good condition and only people that couldn't or wouldn't move lived here.  
  
The Bebop crew were going through there every day things. Jet was in the kitchen cooking what's left of there food for dinner, Spike was once again asleep on the couch, Ed was hacking into someone's computer looking for they're bounty who once again got away. Faye was taking a shower and Ein was watching Jet hoping that he might drop some food on the floor.  
  
"Come out come out where ever you are!" said the red headed girl as she swayed back and forth in front of her little lab top.  
  
There was a sound of a door slamming then stomping down the stairs. The purpled haired girl was in her bath rob with a towel wrapped around her short wet hair. She stormed into the kitchen. She took a deep breath.  
  
"There is NO HOT WATER! Do something about it will you?" she screamed.  
  
The guy who was sleeping on the couch opened his eyes as he groaned and looked at the ceiling. He had greenish hair and dressed in blue pants with black shoes. His shirt was messy and yellow with a dark colored tie loosely held around his neck. A blue jacket was under his head acting as a pillow.  
  
The man in the kitchen sighed as he stirred the food in the pot with his metal arm. "I told you before that we have no hot water and to get some we need money which we are lacking after you ran off with it to go gambling."  
  
He turned off the stove then took the pot pouring the soup into four bowls and one dog bowl. "You have no one else to blame but your self Faye."  
  
Faye glared at him. "Fine whatever!" She stormed into the "living room" and sat on a chair opposite of the couch that Spike was laying on.  
  
"Foods done," said Jet as he walked into the living room with blows for everyone. He placed Ein's dog bowl on the floor.  
  
"YAY!!" said Ed as she took off her goggles and jumped up taking a bowl from Jet.  
  
Spike sat up and moved his legs for Jet to sit. Jet sat down and started eating. Ein ran from the kitchen to his dog bowl falling a couple of times in the process.  
  
"So what do we do for money now? All the bounties are chump change," said Spike.  
  
"Well Spike if nothing good comes up we are going to need that chump change. Hey Faye turn on the TV "Big Shot" is on," said Jet.  
  
"Alright," said Faye leaning over and turning on the TV.  
  
"Hey there!" said the Hostess.  
  
"Today we have a new bounty for all you hunters out there!" said the Host.  
  
A picture of a girl with long black hair and some of her bangs in her face showed up, along with the information. She looked somewhat pale and showed no emotion on her face.  
  
"Name Raven, age 25, female," said Jet reading the information off the screen.  
  
"As we can see that," retorted Spike.  
  
"She killed over 8 people and injured 20," said Jet. His eyes widened. "She is worth 600,000,000! Ed go online and see if you can find anything on her."  
  
Edward stood up and saluted. "Yes sir Jet-person!" She jumped over to her lab top then started hacking away. "You can ruun buuut yoou caaan't hiiiide!!!"  
  
The show ended and Faye turned off the TV. Everyone finished his or her meal.  
  
"Huh? OoOo," said Ed staring at the screen.  
  
"What did you find Ed?" asked Spike.  
  
"Her name is Raven, she is 25—"  
  
"Tell us something we don't know Ed," interrupted Faye.  
  
"Yes sir Faye Faye!" said Ed then started hacking again.  
  
Spike started laughed behind his hand at what Ed said. Faye glared at him then jumped across the table and started chocking him.  
  
"Why you little scumbag!" she yelled.  
  
"And Bingo was his name oh!" said Ed.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at Ed. Faye's hands where still around Spike's throat.  
  
"She was a master in marshal arts, guns and other weapons. She was last seen on Mars. Her last name is Wolf-Star," said Ed.  
  
Jet's eyes pop open. "What was her name?"  
  
"Raven Wolf-Star Jet-person," said Ed tilting her head back to look at everyone.  
  
Jet all of the sudden becomes quiet. Spike poked Jet with his foot since he was using his hands to try and get Faye's nails to stop digging into his neck.  
  
"Jet is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Jet came out of the trance. "What? No."  
  
"But why would she have such a high bounty for just killing 8 people?" asked Faye giving up on killing Spike.  
  
"Um," said Ed as she scrolled down. "She killed the high leaders of the Black Dragon."  
  
"What's the Black Dragon?" asked Spike.  
  
Jet, Faye and Edward shrugged.  
  
Edward looked up information about the Black Dragon. The only thing it said was that the "group" was full of assassins. After that everyone finished they went to bed. But Jet sat up in his bed thinking.  
  
_'Could it be her? I thought that she too was killed in the attack. It's obvious that she has a bounty on her head for killing those people...'_  
  
And before he knew it he was asleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Winter: So, what did you think? Most of it is kinda the same from before but I changed it around a little.  
  
Wisdom: Not bad but when am I going to come in? You said you would give me a part!  
  
Winter: ::Muttering:: I only said that for you to shut were goddamn mouth. ::Out loud:: You will show up soon.  
  
Wisdom: Good...well don't just sit there! Get started on the next chapter!  
  
Winter: Later... I'm too tired...::Stretches and yawns then falls asleep on Wisdom::  
  
Wisdom: ::Struggles:: For a Drow you sure weigh a lot! Now can you please get off of me?!  
  
Winter: YAY the coffee cups are dancing.  
  
Wisdom: -.-;;; You really are interesting you know that? Well like Winter said before this fanfic is only until she gets her computer back. Depending on the reviews if she'll continue it or not. Well please review! And be patient about her other fanfics!  
  
::Credits start going:: 


	2. Chapter 2

Winter: Hey they're everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of "Jet's Lost Niece!"

Wisdom: Winter would like to thank everyone who has reviewed.

Winter: Yup. Disclaimer!!

Wisdom: ::Sighs:: Winter doesn't own Cowboy Bebop.

Winter: W00t! Now back to the story!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Jet was the first one up. It was around 6:00 am. He got dressed since there was no point of taking a shower with no hot water. When he was done he went to the kitchen to see what he could make for himself and the others. The only thing that was left was some lemon for tea.

"I know we need the money but do I really want to put my niece in jail for my needs?" he sighed to himself as he waited for the water to boil.

Spike later woke up and he rolled out of bed wearing his black sweat pants with no shirt. He slumped down the stairs and looked around.

When the water was done Jet put a piece of lemon in a cup for him then poured some of the water into his cup.

"Oh you're up. What's for breakfast?" asked Spike from the door as he lit a cigarette.

"Tea that's all we have," said Jet making Spike a cup.

They walked into the "living room", sat down and drank their tea. Ed was asleep on the floor. Along with Ein who was next to her.

Edward stirred in her sleep. "Yummy what's that smell?"

"Huh?" asked Spike and Jet in union looking at the red headed girl.

Edward jumped up with eyes open. "Morning Jet person and Spike person! Do you have some of that good smelly stuff for Ed and Ein?"

"It's tea Ed there's a cup for you in the kitchen give Ein his bowl of water," said Jet.

"Yes Captain!" said Ed then ran into the kitchen with her arms out like an airplane. "Tea! Tea! Edward is getting her Tea!"

After Faye woke up and everyone finished their tea they take off for Mars.

"We will be there this afternoon," said Jet.

"Good the sooner we get there and get this person the sooner we can eat something," said Spike sitting on the couch.

"Ed see if she has shown up anywhere else after Mars," said Jet.

Ed saluted. "Yes sir Jet-person." She went to her computer and started hacking away.

After at least 20 minutes Faye walked in to where Ed is.

"Well Ed has she shown up anywhere else after Mars?" asked Faye.

"No Faye, Faye..." said Ed.

"Okay and its Faye not Faye, Faye for the 100th time!" she growled then walked off to tell Jet and Spike.

"Is Edward done now?" asked Ed. She looked around then fell backwards on Ein.

"Arf," barked Ein.

After arriving at Mars Spike, Jet and Faye took off to find out information. Jet walked into a bar and sat at the counter.

"Can I get you anything?" asked the Bar tender drying a glass with a towel.

"No, but I would like to know if you have seen this women at all," said Jet sliding him a picture of Raven.

The bartender looked at the picture then back up at Jet. "Yes I have seen her, she always came here and sat right over there in the corner."

"Does she still come here?" asked Jet.

"No, after a couple of thugs tried to rob the place she hasn't showed up," answered the man.

"Please tell me the story," replied Jet.

"One night about maybe about a month ago she showed up all wet from the rain out side. She looked pretty beaten up like she just got out of a fight or something. She had no signs of working for the cops or anything just her one handgun attached to her belt. She stayed here until closing time and after that she came here every night until about a week ago after the thugs tried to rob this place. She was here when it happened, she fought she gracefully without even using her gun. The thugs had guns and she only came out of the fight with one scratch. When the cops came she jumped over the counter and ran out the back. That's the last she came here and the last time I saw her," said the Bartender.

"Do you know where she might be right now?

"No, since her picture has been on the wanted list no one has seen her," said the man.

Jet got up. "Thank you for your time," he said taking the picture and then walked out.

**Meanwhile:**

Faye is walking down the road looking at shops as he goes by. She came upon a gun shop and walked in.

"Well their lil missy what can I do for you?" asked the big gunsmith.

"Have you seen this person?" asked Faye giving him a picture of Raven.

The gunsmith took the picture and looked at it then at Faye. "Maybe I have maybe I haven't. What do I get in return?"

Faye's face became red with anger. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him so they were eye leveled. She pointed her gun at his head. "Listen here pal! I live with two men, a girl who has a guy's name who speaks in third person and call me Faye Faye and a mutt! We have no food and no HOT WATER! So have you seen her or not!?

The gunsmith quivered a little bit. "Y-yes I've seen her."

"Keep talking!" said Faye not moving.

"She bought a whole bunch or artillery from me about a month ago that's all I can tell you," stammered the smith.

"Well now that's wasn't so hard now was it?" asked Faye as she let go and walked away twirling her gun in her hand then pocketing it.

**Meanwhile:**

Spike ended up at a Marshal Arts school. A class is in session as he walked in. He saw the students sparing with one another and there master yelling at them. The master noticed him.

"Can I help you?" she asked,

The woman looked to be in about her fifties. She loose white pants and a shirt. Her gray hair was tied neatly behind her.

"I was wondering if you have seen this girl," said Spike handing her the picture of Raven.

The Master took the picture and looked at it. She turned to the students and shouted. "Stop and take a break." She then turned to Spike. "Come with me."

Spike followed her into her office. She sat down at her desk and motioned Spike to sit on the other side. Spike sat down and looked around.

It was a rather small room and simple. There was a desk with a chair behind it that the woman sat in and two chairs in front of the desk one that Spike sat on. The walls were white that were decorated with Japanese wall decorations and pictures of her students.

"Why is it that you are looking for Raven?" she demanded.

"So you do know her," said Spike.

"Yes I do know her, but I will not give you any information unless you tell me why you are after her," growled the woman.

_Should I tell her the truth? If I tell her that I'm after Raven she might not tell me anything,_ thought Spike to himself.

The Master watched him and grew impatient. "Well?"

"She is a _very_ friend of mine," lied Spike stressing on the very.

The woman eyed him. "She was a student here for many years until a week ago."

"Do you know where she is now?" asked Spike.

"No I do not," answered the Master simply.

"Do you know anyone that might?" asked Spike.

The Master stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. "I think its time for you to go."

Spike left and went back to the ship. When he got there he saw Jet and Faye watching "Big Shot". When it was over Jet turned off the TV.

"Well find anything?" asked Jet.

"Only that she bought a hole bunch or artillery about a month ago," answered Faye leaning back in the chair.

"She used to take lessons for marshal arts but not anymore; I still think that master is keeping something to herself. What about you Jet?" answered Spike resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Only that she used to go to this bar until about a week ago," sighed Jet.

Edward popped her head up in front of everyone. Almost like if you were watching this on TV her face was taking up the whole screen. "I'm hungry! FEED EDWARD!"

She turned to the others.

"This is like find the hay in the needle stack," said Jet.

Everyone sighed.

"FEED EDWARD NOW!" yelled the red head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winter: Sorry that took so long. I've been updating my other stories.

Wisdom: Yeah.

Winter: Well please review and MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!

::Credits start going::


	3. Chapter 3

Winter: Hello there! And welcome to the next chapter of "Jet's Lost Niece!"

Wisdom: I think they know the name of the fanfic by now.

Winter: -.- why don't you keep you beak shut.

Wisdom: But—

Winter: Shush!

Wisdom: ....

Winter: On with the story!

* * *

An owl landed on a cloaked figure's shoulder that night. The figure walked in the rain to a marshal arts school. She opened the door. The room is pitch black. The figure pulled down their hood and dropped the cloak on the floor. It was a woman, she had long black hair that was layered, and it reached to the bottom of her chest. He had emerald eye, which was covered by some bangs that fell in her face. She wore a pair of black jeans with a blood red tank top. She turned on the light to see an old women sitting there with her back to her.

"I've been waiting for you," said the women as she stood up and turned around. "Raven."

The owl took into the air and perched on a sword on the weapon rack. The old Master attacked the girl she called Raven. Raven gave a small laugh as she turned out of the ray. The master turned around to punch her.

Raven blocked all the blows that were sent to her with ease. The master of the dojo managed to knock Raven off of her feet. Raven laughed again.

"I see you still have trouble with your footwork," said the master as she held out a hand to her student.

"You always know my weak spot Master Toki," said Raven as her master helped her up.

"My stupid apprentice...why are you here?" questioned the older woman.

"I need a place to stay until the cops and bounty hunters give up," answered Raven.

Toki gave a fake cough. "I will go make some green tea."

Raven looked down and shook her head. "All ways avoiding the subject."

The owl took into the air and landed on her shoulder, Raven stroked his feathers as she walked to her cloak and hung it up to dry. Toki came out carrying a tray with two cups and a teapot. She went over and sat down on the floor.

"Well child sit down and drink some tea you wouldn't want to catch cold," she said.

_Just like you master_ Raven thought to herself then sat down across from her teacher.

Toki poured the tea into the cups and handed one to Raven then took a sip of her own.

"You never answered my question Master," said Raven forcing herself to look Toki in the eye.

"Raven...I'm sorry I can't risk my students or myself..."began Toki.

Raven put her cup down then stood up. "I understand." She walked over to her cloak and threw it around herself. "Good-bye Master Toki."

Raven then walked out the door with her owl flying after her. Toki's eyes flooded with tears as she cleaned up the dishes then went into her office. She sat down behind her desk and opened her top draw. Then took out a picture of her and Raven when she won first place at the tournament.

_What have you done? Stupid apprentice..._

* * *

Winter: I know this chapter was short but I had to give one to Raven and Toki---

Wisdom: And I was in it!!

Winter: Yes you were in it. As I was saying this chapter was short because I needed to give Raven and Toki a place to say good-bye—

Wisdom: And since there will be school soon we might not be able to write the next few chapters.

Winter: We? Who's "we"? I'm the one that has been writing all of the chapters!

Wisdom: Um ah well...

Winter: Yeah that's what I thought. Please review! Oh and I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

::Credits start going::


	4. Chapter 4

Winter: Hi there! And welcome to another chapter of "Jet's Lost Niece!"

Wisdom: Winter would like to apologize for the late update.

Winter: Yes, I've been working on other fanfics and check them out. Oh and check out my fanfic I'm writing with Dream under "Dream and Winter".

Wisdom: Now, Winter doesn't own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters. She does own Raven and myself (the owl).

Winter: NOW BACK TO THE STORY!!

* * *

The next day Spike and Jet went out to go and look for Raven while Faye and Ed looked for more clues. 

"Try the Marshall Art's School," said Spike.

"Didn't you try that yesterday?" asked Jet.

"Maybe she has something against men," shrugged Spike.

"Or maybe it is just you," snickered Faye.

"Ha, ha very funny Faye," glared Spike.

Jet gave a big sigh. He better break this up before the guns are drawn. "Faye go and look for clues will you?"

Suddenly Ed came running into the room screaming. "Edward is still hungry, FEED EDWARD!!!!"

She started hissing at her three comrades.

"Ah, I'm out of here...have fun!" said Faye running out the door.

As the two men were watching Faye retreat Ed jumped up on them and started to scratch their face as she hissed.

"Come off Ed we are going out to find a bounty head and then get food!" said Jet.

"Listen to him Ed!" said Spike.

"EDWARD WANTS FOOD NOW!!!!" yelled Ed hissing at them some more.

"Ein a lil help here!" screamed Spike.

Ein climbed up on the couch and watched the little show with amusement as he gave a bark.

"Trader..." muttered Jet.

As Spike and Jet were trying to get Ed off of them Faye went to the marshal arts school that Spike told her about.

"This must be the place," said Faye standing out side of the Dojo as she looked down at the directions Spike had given her.

She shrugged and walked in. The light was on in the room but no one was there.

"Hello, anyone here?" Faye called out.

"I thought I told you I don't know where," said Toki coming out of her office but stopped when she saw Faye.

"Hello," said Faye with a smile.

"If you are working for the police I don't have any more information then what I gave them earlier..." started Toki.

"No! I'm not with the cops," said Faye.

Okay so it was half a lie. She wasn't working for the cops...just helping them with her bounty hunter duties.

"Well then what can I do for you?" questioned Toki.

"Have you seen a girl by the name Raven lately?" questioned Faye.

"If you are not with the cops then why do you wish to know about this Raven?" she asked.

"Um a well..." stammered Faye.

"GET OUT! I will not have any bounty hunters in my school! GET OUT!" shouted Toki unsheathing a sword that was at her side.

"Look I never said..." stated Faye.

"GET OUT!!!!!!!" yelled Toki.

Faye ran out the door leaving it open. She didn't even notice the owl sitting on the roof.

Spike and Jet finally got Ed off of them then spilt up and went around town and asked people questions.

"Yeah I've herd of her. Before she was on the wanted list she roamed the streets at night crying about her parents and for revenge. She always went to that bar down the street," a woman had told them.

Jet had thanked her then took off to the bar.

"Have you ever heard of a woman named Raven?" Spike asked a man.

"Yeah I've herd of her even seen her once..." started the man.

"You have? How long ago was this?" pressed Spike.

"Before she was on the wanted list. She came here and bought six red roses from me, she looked like she has been crying and she had a cut on her cheek. Not that bad looking too, maybe with just a little make up and in a dress..."

"Did she say whom the flowers were for?" asked Spike.

"No, sorry."

"Thanks for your time," said Spike as he lit a cigarette and walked away.

Jet was now even more upset and confused so he went to see his sister's grave. It was plane and simple, the stone said. "Here lays Destiny Wolf-Star, a wife and mother dates unknown." In front of the stone were six dead roses.

"Good news sis," said Jet. "Raven is alive...bad news; well there's a lot. Your daughter has a bounty on her head and I can't find her..."

An owl flew over Jet and into the near by tree. It started to drizzle.

"Well I better be going...see ya sis," said Jet then walked away.

That night at the Bebop Spike, Faye, Jet, Ed, and Ein drank water.

"Well Faye, have any better luck then us?" asked Spike.

"Nope. Did you two find anything?" asked Faye a little hopeful.

"Nothing new," sighed Jet.

"Only that she bought six roses a month ago," said Spike.

"Really?" asked Jet. "I saw some roses on a grave today..."

Jet's eyes widened when he realize what he just has said. "Um wait sorry...I'm tired, never mind!"

"No Jet, I think you're on to something," said Spike getting up. "I'll go and check it out."

With that said Spike put on his jacket and walked off the ship.

"Spike wait!" said Jet jumping up.

"Jet is something wrong?" asked Faye.

"No, what makes you think that?" asked Jet with a sigh.

"Oh never mind," said Faye.

Spike was running to the graveyard as fast as he could. As he ran rain stormed down on him soaking through his clothes. When he finally found the grave he say six dead roses resting in front of the stone.

Spike bent down and read the stone. "Here lays Destiny Wolf-Star..."

Spike heard something fly over his head and then a click of a gun from behind him.

"Who are you and why to you come to my loved one's grave?" asked a voice from behind him.

* * *

Winter: So what do you think?

Wisdom: Over already?

Winter: Yup! The one thing I've learned is always leave the reader in suspense!

Wisdom: But...

Wisdom: See you next time! And Please Review!

::Credits start going::


	5. Chapter 5

Winter: Hi there! And welcome to Chapter five of "Jet's Lost Niece!"

Wisdom: Winter would like to apologize for the shortness of the chapters. You see this is an old fanfic but she took it down when "Lioness," was put up. So really this fanfic right now is just being edited.

Winter: Yup! So please don't yell at me for the shortness...

Wisdom: Winter doesn't own Cowboy Bebop or its characters. She does own Raven, the owl, Toki and Destiny.

Winter: ON WITH THE FANFIC!!

Spike heard something fly over his head and then a click of a gun from behind him.

"Who are you and why to you come to my loved one's grave?"

Spike turned around to see a hooded figure pointing a gun at him. He could tell that it was a female from the body structure.

A gust of wind swept by them blowing the hood off of the woman's head. Black hair blew in the wind behind her as Spike looked into her eyes. They showed hate and loneliness. Despite that fact she was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I will ask this one more time, who are you?" she said.

"I was here to take your bounty..." said Spike.

But before he could finish what he was saying the woman heard the word bounty and then ran.

_I can't get caught, now just yet! _she thought to herself as she ran.

"Hey wait you didn't let my finish! Argh! Damn it!" said Spike then ran after her.

Raven didn't pay any attention to him. Like a horse she would run first and ask questions later. She was the pray and him her hunter. The owl took up in the air as she ran.

As she ran she heard him catching up to her. As the woman ran she turned her head and shot two bullets at Spike. But luckily he dove behind a trashcan as they were being shot. He looked over and saw he running so he followed the pray.

_Damn it all he won't give up! Did **they** send him like **they** did the others?_ These thoughts ran through her head.

"Hey wait all I want to do is talk!" said Spike running after her. "Ack! Damn it!"

She turned the corner as she placed her gun back in her pocket then jumped onto a fire escape. Once she had a good grip she started to climb to the top.

As Spike ran around the corner he skidded to a halt and looked around scratching his head. "Where'd she go?"

As she was climbing she slipped as she tried to step on the ladder but managed to get a hold of a bar. She watched her gun fall to the darkness under her.

The gun fell to the ground but did not hit the ground. Instead it hit Spike right on the top of the head with a nice ole thud.

"How my head!" he yelled. "Argh damn it! Huh? Hold on I'll help you!"

It was too late, before she realized that the bar was old and rusty it broke and she started to fall towards the ground. Spike watched as Raven landed on her feet kneeling in front of him.

Spike eyes widened. But he was taken out of his little surprise when a fist hit his gut. Raven jumped back and kneeled down going to kick him in the face, but when she tired Spike caught her foot.

"Hm I wasn't expecting a match," said Spike.

The black-headed girl kicked her foot free and went to go bunch him. Spike easily blocked all the blows she was sending him. But he last expected it she tackled him.

She had fallen on top of him because he had grabbed onto her arm bring her down with him.

"Heh," said Spike with a little smirk.

Raven glared at him then bunched him in the lip causing it to bleed. She tried to get up and run away but. Spike took this to his advantage since he stood much taller then her and pushed her down on the ground and stood up.

Raven pushed off of her hands and jumped up. Spike was expecting this so when she got up he tackled her against the wall. He held her wrist in his hands and stood to the side to avoid getting kicked in the vital areas.

"Just listen to me..." began Spike.

"No I will not!" she said struggling to get free. "Let go of me!"

"I was after your bounty but not anymore," growled Spike.

"You're lying!" she yelled.

"No I'm not...I can help you..." said Spike making his grip tighter.

"Yeah and that's what **they** said before **they** tried to kill me," retorted Raven. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not stupid you know."

She finally broke free and started to run again. Spike saw this coming and he tackled her to the ground as she tried to get her gun. He kneeled at her side and was leaning over her keeping one hand over her mouth and the other hand held her wrists.

"Just listen to me!" said Spike.

Raven growled and her eyes flared anger at him. She bit his hand.

"Ow! Why you lil..." began Spike but them stopped himself not moving. "I am a friend I can help you just let me talk!"

Raven looked up into his eyes. She saw that they were two different colors. One showed death and disappear and the other showed wanting of something that he was lacking. But what was that something?

"My friend...just meet him...I promise you I wont let no one take you bounty unless you piss me off," said Spike.

She continued to stare into his eyes. No matter how much she tired she could not bring herself away. There was something there that she could not figure out. What was the thing that was missing? And why did one eye show his death over and over again like a bad movie.

Spike stared back at her for a moment before he took her hand away from her mouth expecting a scream or a long stream of curses. But she didn't do anything, she didn't blink, she didn't move, now sound escaped her lips. He couldn't even the light sound of her calm breathing.

Going against his will he slowly let go of her wrists readying to pin her back down at any moment giving but she did not move. Her arms stayed in a position above her head with her face now turned away from him.

Raven, all she could do was lie there trying to remember but she couldn't. All she remembered that during the attack everything went dark and when she woke up she some how knew her past, but what her mother told her with her last breath.

Spike looked down at her with a confused face. It was deathly quiet the only sound was of the dead night and their soft breathing.

When she had finally come to she couldn't remember what her mom said. She just laid there afraid to move, afraid to live.

Spike looked into her eyes, to see if he could see what was wrong. He saw confusion, pain, and sorrow and through them he saw her one-track mind. Revenge.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her.

"No," she said. He voice was far and distant and yet beautiful to the ears at the same time.

Spike noticed that she was shivering as he helped her up. "C'mon lets get you out of this rain." He held a hand out for her.

Raven slowly took his hand. He gently pulled her up and led her out of the alley.

"My ship isn't to far away c'mon," he said with a reassuring voice.

Raven nodded as she followed him and pulled her wood up as the owl landed on her should. It looked at her with big yellow-green eyes and tilted his head. She reached up and patted his breasts.

_Don't worry. I don't think they mean us harm, Saiki._

Come my hunter I am waiting for you 

_Come my hunter I am right before your eye._

_Come my hunter, do what you were created for_

_Kill the Raven_

_The bird of death_

_Come my hunter I am your pray_

_Come my hunter I am waiting_

Winter: So what did you think?

Wisdom: Very nice.

Winter: Well your opinion doesn't count cause I tell you what to say since I just typed what you said. In fact I just type that, and that, oh and that too, and that and that.

Wisdom: Err well yes. Please review!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU! And I just typed that too!

Wisdom: ::Sweat drop::

::Credits start going::


	6. Chapter 6

Winter: Hi there! Welcome to chapter six of "Jet's Lost Nice!"

Wisdom: Winter has a few things to say….

Winter: Yeah, is really annoying me with that stupid quick edit. It isn't saving anything I change or added in there so that's why the last chapter was so fucked up. I hate that stupid quick edit. I think they should get rid of it.

Wisdom: Yeah….

Winter: So I'm going to put the little last bit of chapter five in here so you guys can see the REAL end to it. Ugh I hate that stupid quick edit.

Wisdom: So, Winter's doesn't own Cowboy Bebop at all.

* * *

"My ship isn't to far away c'mon," he said with a reassuring voice.

Raven nodded as she followed him and pulled her wood up as the owl landed on her shoulder. It looked at her with big yellow-green eyes and tilted his head. She reached up and patted his breasts.

_Don't worry. I don't think they mean us harm, Saiki._

_

* * *

_

_Come my hunter I am waiting for you _

_Come my hunter I am right before your eye._

_Come my hunter, do what you were created for_

_Kill the Raven_

_The bird of death_

_Come my hunter I am your pray_

_Come my hunter I am waiting_

_

* * *

_

When they walked onto the ship Spike led her down the steps to the couch. Raven looked around and she saw a couch, a chair across from it and a table in the middle. On the table was a kid with redish orange hair typing away on a tab top and a dog sleeping on the floor near its food bowl.

"It's not much but it's home," said Spike.

Nodded as she shivered.

"Here let my take your coat," said Spike helping her.

Raven took off her coat and handed it to him.

"I'll hang this up and find something dry for you to wear. Make your self at home, um Ed get our guest a towel," said Spike walking out of the room.

Edward stood up and saluted to Spike. "Yes sir Spike-person!"

Ed placed her arms out and ran out of the room mimicking an airplane. "Towel towel Edward will get pretty lady a towel…"

Raven sat down on the couch and looked around. Soon Ed came back and handed Raven the towel.

"Thank you," said Raven taking the towel.

Spike who had left the room for a moment walked back in then took a seat on the couch next to Raven and handed her a pair of black sweat pants and a tea shirt. He was now wearing something similar but with a tank top.

"These might be a little big since there mine I don't think you want to dress like Faye," he told her.

"You're that girl from TV," said Ed looking at Raven very close. "Are you Spike's girlfriend?"

Spike's face came red with anger. "Out Ed!"

Ed shrugged and ran up the stairs with her arms out. "All is fair in love and waaaaaar!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry bout that," said Spike turning back his normal color.

"It's okay," replied Raven standing up. "Where can I change?"

"You can go into the room up the stairs and to the left," answered Spike lighting a cigarette.

"Uhh, okay," said Raven walking up the stairs.

"Hey Jet come out here for a sec!" called Spike.

Jet poked his head out of the kitchen he lifted up his sunglasses. "What is it Spike? Find food?"

Spike motioned for Jet to come over. "Nope better…well maybe for you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jet with a sigh as he took off his glasses and walked into the room.

"Sit right here," said Spike pointing at the chair across from him.

Jet sat on the chair. "Now what oh great one?"

Spike glared. "Just watch the stairs smart ass."

A couple of minutes later Raven walked down the stairs as you can tell she had to really tightly tie the tie around her waste and the tea-shirt was big on her too. When Jet saw her and his eyes light up with joy. He jumped off the chair ran up to Raven and just took her in his arms.

Raven shocked struggled. "Who are you and why are you hugging me?"

"You don't remember me?" asked Jet letting go trying not to sound disappointed.

"Should I?" asked Raven.

"Raven it's me Uncle Jet," said Jet shaking her shoulders. "Don't you remember me?"

Raven thought long and hard for a moment. "No I am sorry maybe you are mistaken me for someone else."

"Raven…" sighed Jet looking down and slowly letting his hands slip from her shoulders.

Spike stood up and walked over. "You are Raven Wolf-Star are you not?"

"No…yes…no…I don't know…."said Raven. "My name is Raven and Wolf-Star sounds familiar….but I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Jet.

"All I remember is a woman named Destiny who is said to be my mother and that she was killed and…and…**_them_**…"

"**_Them_**?**** Who is _**them**_?" both asked in union.

"I…I…can't tell you…" said Raven.

There was a moment of silence before Raven spoke again.

"If you really are my uncle as you say you are it is nice to see you again," she said the Jet then turned to Spike. "Thank you. But I yet cannot feel that is the only reason why you brought me here."

Neither of them answered her both looked down at there feet not wanting to see what was going through her head.

"I understand," whispered Raven.

She held her arms out in front of her, her small hands formed trembling fists.

Spike looked at her hands. "No! You got it all wrong…well it's up to Jet…"

Raven turned to Jet looking him straight in the eye. He looked in her eyes and shook his head.

"No I can't do that to you, you're innocent."

Raven sighed as her arms fell at her side. "I killed them, I killed those men. I'm guilty…"

"No you didn't not the Raven I know!" yelled Jet.

"The Raven you know? The Raven you know! Tell me! How do you know me? How do you remember me? Cause sure as hell I don't remember you!" yelled Raven.

She sighed trembling. She sat down in the chair and hid her face in her hands. "I killed those men."

"Hey it's okay…Jet?" asked Spike.

Jet sat back down. "I'm sorry…"

The screaming had attracted Faye and Edward. They were hiding trying to listen.

"Um a well I better take care of my wounds…" said Spike as the pain finally registered in his brain and his elephant of an ego couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Raven.

"It's ok…it's nothing…" said Spike getting up.

Raven stood up and held out a hand. "C'mon lets get you fixed up." She turned to Jet. "Maybe we can catch up tomorrow…"

Jet nodded and smiled back at her.

Spike took Ravens had as she helped him up and into the kitchen.

"Why aren't you in pain?" Spike questioned her as he sat on the counter.

Raven sighed. "**_They_** told me that I can't feel pain if I wish to become strong, I've learnt not to feel anything, I am an empty shell. Emotions just get in the way of surviving. That is what **_they_** told me."

Spike shook his head. "But emotions make people stronger. Whether its love or hate. You need them to live."

Faye and Ed came out of their hiding spot and looked around.

"Were you two there the whole time?" asked Jet crossing his arms and legs looking down from where he sat.

"Only up to the screaming," answered Faye sitting across from him. "So that's your niece?"

"Shut up Faye," said Jet then walked away.

"I wonder what he's upset about…" said Faye watching him leave.

**Kitchen:**

Spike had to take off his shirt because all of his brushes and cuts were on his upper body. Raven didn't take any notice. Her eyes were again distant as she took care of Spike. She took a hot cloth and started washing Spike cuts out with it.

Spike winced as she added some cleaning medicine to the cloth.

"Oh sorry…" said Raven taking the cloth from his skin.

"It's okay," said Spike forcing a smile. "So Raven how did you learn all those fancy moves?"

"I have been fighting all my life…" answered Raven going back over to the sink to wash her hands.

"I see," she said getting off of the counter.

The room was quiet except for the running water hitting the bottom of the sink. Suddenly Spike's stomach growled. He gave a small blush but hid it rubbing the back of his head laughing. Raven hid a laugh behind her hand.

"Guess I'm a little hungry," said Spike. "Haven't eaten in a couple of days."

Raven took a card out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Here it's not much but you can buy some food with it…"

"Are you sure? After all it is your money," said Spike.

"I'm sure," said Raven.

"Are you okay?" asked Spike. "You don't look well."

Raven looked away. "I'm fine. Well your cuts are cleaned."

Spike nodded and put his shirt back on.

"All you need is maybe some rest," said Raven.

Spike nodded and led Raven back into the main room.

"Hey Faye where's Jet?" asked Spike.

"I think he went to the glass room," answered Faye looking up from a book.

Spike nodded and went to go find his partner. Raven sat down across from Faye not sure what to do.

"So your Jet's niece?" asked Faye watching Raven from over the book.

"I…I don…yes, yes I am," said Raven.

Faye smiled and placed down her book. Faye stood up.

"Well then Raven," she said. "Welcome to the Bebop."

Raven blinked up at Faye. She smiled and waved before heading up the stares.

Spike walked into the glass room to find Jet staring out the window. He stood a couple of feet behind him not saying anything. There was silence for a few minutes before Jet spoke.

"I remember one time when she was five," said Jet. "I took her to go fishing. She was jumping on some rocks. I thought that she'd be fine but as it turned out the rocks were wet and she slipped in."

Spike didn't say anything, he just stared at Jet's back with one hand in his pant's pocket.

"The current was strong and she was pushed under. I jumped in after her afraid I was going to lose her. When I got her back up to shore I made a promise that I wouldn't let anything ever happen to her again."

Jet slammed his fist against the window. "I broke that promise and she doesn't even remember me. All of those memories are gone!"

Spike didn't move for flinch. "Sometimes it is best to forget the past. Here."

Spike threw Jet the card. Jet turned around and caught it, he looked down at his hands then back up at Spike. Spike was walking out of the room.

"Raven gave it to me," said Spike as he walked. "She said that we could use it to go buy some food."

Jet stared at Spike's back as he walked out of the room.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Well I'm feeling better and I'm sorry for the wait. I think seven pages should make up for it!

Anyway people review! And I promise to try and get working on the next chapter soon!

::Credits start going::


	7. Chapter 7

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Jet's Lost Niece!" I'll skip the author's note for now and put my announcements at the end so we can get the fanfic going.

Wisdom: Winter does own Cowboy Bebop. She does own Raven and the plot along with everything else unless other wise said.

Winter: On with the story!

**Chapter Seven:**

"The food is done!" called Raven from the main room of the Bebop.

"Wow!" said Faye. "This looks so good!"

Every sat around the small table with a bunch of food on it. There was sushi, Onigiri, Kare Raisu, Chazuke, Yakizakana, Sashimi, Udon, Yakisoba, and Sukiyaki. Along with the food was soy sauce, raw egg mixture and ginger root.

Everyone sat down and began eating all of the food.

"This is amazing Raven," said Faye. "I haven't had Onigiri this good in so long!"

"Where did you learn how to cook?" questioned Spike between mouth fulls.

"My parents owned a small restaurant that was attached to our house," answered Raven. "My mother was the cook and I helped after school and during summer vacation."

Ed had fallen asleep on the floor next to Ein from eating so much. Faye left to go take a shower then go to bed. Jet cleaned off the empty dishes before heading towards his room and Spike had once again fallen asleep on the couch.

Raven looked around the room and sighed before she got up and started to clean up the dishes. Once she was done washing them she stacked them up to dry then walked back into the main room to see that Spike was awake.

"Uh sorry for falling asleep I would've helped you clean up," said Spike rubbing the back oh his neck.

"Its alright," said Raven.

"Let me show you were the spare room is," said Spike leading her up the stairs.

Raven nodded and followed him up the stairs. Spike opened the door to a small room. The room had a bed pushed all the way back in the fat corner next to it was a small night table with a lamp on it and on the other wall was a small closet. There were many boxes that covered the floor among the bed and table.

"Jet has been using it as a store room," said Spike. "But you can just move the boxes off of the bed and sleep."

Raven nodded and thanked him before closing the door and started to make her way through the river of boxes to the bed. Once she finally made it to the bed she carefully moved the boxes onto the floor. In one of the boxes were bed sheet and blankets that were clean so she made a quick bed before lying down and going to sleep.

The next morning Spike was the first one to wake up (surprise!). He went to get a glass of water then to see what was on TV. Big Shot was on. Spike took a seat on the couch and put his feet up on the table like he always did when he watched the show.

"Still no sign of that murder Raven," said the Host after the welcome opening and other small bounty heads.

"All well…good luck to all you bounty hunters out there!" squealed the Hostess.

"We did get a note saying that if anyone is hiding her they too will be

arrested," he added.

"Oops that's all the time we have for today!"

Spike sighed as he turned off the TV. "How long have you been there?"

Raven was standing on the stairs listening to the TV. "Long enough to know that I have to leave."

Before Spike could say anything Raven had run up the stairs back to her room and slammed the door shut. The poor bounty hunter sighed and got up then went up the stairs.

Raven had grabbed her clothes off her bed and quickly began to change. Without thinking Spike walked into her room. Raven had her back to him, he saw many scars along her back. She turned around and saw him.

"GET OUT!" she yelled at him.

"Ah! Sorry!" said Spike before quickly leaving and closing the door behind him.

Spike leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets after he lit a cigarette. "Raven this is stupid, it's just a trick to get you to come out of hiding."

"I don't care," said Raven as she pulled her shirt over her head. "I can't put you and your friends in danger because of me."

She quickly brushed her hair back, which only fell back, into her eyes. She let a cigarette and swung her jacket over her shoulder only to walk out the door not making any eye contact with Spike. Spike looked down at her.

"Spike you don't have to worry about me or help me anymore…" she said and started to walk away.

"What do you mean?" asked Spike stopping in front of her.

Raven looked up at him with her cool eyes. "You brought me to my uncle and for that I thank you."

She pushed past him and walked down the stairs. Spike followed close behind her.

"Raven it is day outside they will be sure to get you! Stay here. For the sake of Jet, stay here," he pleaded her.

"And why might I ask?" questioned the girl.

"You and Jet are the only family you two have left," said Spike. "Don't you want to know if he really is your uncle?"

Raven turned away from him looking at the floor. "Spike, I want to stay-"

"Then stay… "

"You know I can't."

"Jet will be upset. "

Raven gave a birdcall before walking past him. "Tell him I'm sorry."

Saiki flew over to Raven and landed on her shoulder. Spike grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Thank-you, Spike Spiegel," she said then stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Spike was surprised by this and lost the grip on her arm. Raven took this as an advantaged and walked off of the Bebop. When the bounty hunter finally came to he gave a loud curse and ran to go find Jet Black. Spike found Jet in one of the rooms where he keeps all of he trees.

"Jet! Raven is gone!" yelled Spike.

"What!?" yelled Jet started that he clipped one of his trees in half.

Both of them ran back down the stairs and bumped into Faye.

"Hey! Watch it!" yelled Faye.

Spike and Jet glared at her before pushing Faye aside and running off the ship.

"Uh," blinked Faye. "What's going on?"

"Raven girl is gone and Spike-person and Jet-person went after her," answered Ed.

"Good then we can get the money," said Faye.

"Edward doesn't think so Faye, Faye," answered the red head.

Faye gave a big sigh before plopping down on the couch.

* * *

Raven was hiding in an ally way until it got dark. Saiki was sitting on top of the building and looking around. The owl flew off of the building and landed on Raven's shoulder and cooed. She gently stroked his chest feathers.

"Where can I go? I need a ship to get out of here. Which I don't have," she sighed to the bird.

Saiki tilted his head to the side and stared at her with his big dark eyes. The dark hair girl sighed.

"I know father had a ship, but what I don't know if it is still in good condition," she told the bird.

Saiki nipped at his feathers before taking off into the air. The sun was setting and he was hungry. Raven sighed as she stood up straight and pulled her coat hood over her head and started to walk to her old house.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Okay now for my announcements. Well since I'm updating I'd like to say that my wrist is better and I can bend it forwards and backwards thus letting me draw even though I'm a lefty and not a righty so I could've drawn anyway…

Wisdom: ….lazy…

Winter: Yeah…oh and incase anyone is interested; Dancing Dingoes is having a short story and poem contest so if your interested the link should be in my profile if not you can e-mail me or IM me on SenkoNoAnoAkari or Kokuryuuha600.

Wisdom: Well please review!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!

::Credits start going::


	8. Chapter 8

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of-

Wisdom: "Jet's Lost Niece!"

Winter: I'm supposed to say that:

Wisdom: Winter doesn't own Cowboy Bebop. She does own Raven and everything else unless other wise stated. Now on with the story!

Winter: But I'm supposed to say that…

**Chapter Eight: **

On the outer skirts of the town was farmland, most of the houses were being knocked down to expand the small town into a city yet some remained. As Raven walked down the dirt road she saw families gathered in their houses sitting down to eat.

Animals were locked in the barn until tomorrow's work needed to be done. At the end of the road was an old house, it was black from a past fire and it's roof showed sings of collapsing at any moment.

Raven dared not walk into the house fearing that it might result to her death. Instead she walked around to the side of the house. The garage wasn't in any better condition then the house.

She sighed and opened the side door, which only fell into the building as a response. Raven stared at the fallen door with a sweat drop. Carefully she walked in.

It wasn't the cleanest garage, one from the mess of ashes that were caused by the fire and two Raven's dad was always disorganized. Raven walked over and pulled a burnt up white sheet.

There stood an R wing (if you ever played Star Fox that is the ship he has), damaged but not too much, by the time the firemen arrived to put out the fire the garage had just caught aflame.

"I guess I was right…it needs a lot of work," sighed Raven. "It will take me awhile also. All of the spare parts are dust now."

Raven looked the ship over again. She would need more fuel, oil among other parts for the engine. One of the wings was broken off and she would have to fix that as well.

**Meanwhile:**

"This is hopeless Jet," sighed Spike. "Can't you think of anyplace where she might be or go?"

"She wouldn't go to anyone's house," sighed Jet lighting a cigarette.

"Didn't she live here?" questioned Spike lighting another one of his own.

"Yeah but the house was destroyed by the fire," answered Jet.

"Well let's try anyway," said Spike.

"I just hope she is okay," sighed Jet as he followed Spike.

"I'm sure she is," said Spike. "Uh why don't you lead since I have no idea where I am going."

Jet shook his head at Spike then led the way.

Spike looked over the house and whistled. "These gangs really can hold a grudge," he said.

"Yeah and that grudge killed my sister and brother in law," said Jet.

Both men sighed and went on to look for Raven. After an hour of looking on the property they stopped.

"Well she's not in the house or anyplace else," said Spike.

"Damn," cursed Jet. "I really thought she might be here!"

**Meanwhile:**

"Huh?" said Faye.

Faye walked out onto the shipping deck on the Bebop leaving her ship where she was doing tune-ups. Raven stood at the end of the deck with her coat hood up looking at the ship.

"Hey!" called Faye walking over. "I thought you might be back. You know we were real worried about you. The guys are still out looking for you."

Raven didn't look at Faye, she just kept staring in front of her. The cigarette that was hanging out of Raven's mouth fell out onto the deck.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" said Faye. "Are you alright?"

Raven didn't answer. It began to rain.

"Hey," said Faye shaking Raven. "C'mon lets get you inside."

Faye put an arm around Raven and led her inside the Bebop. The only thing left on the shipping deck was the cigarette bud that fell from Raven's mouth only to be washed away by the rain…

**Meanwhile:**

"Please no!" cried a man. "You don't want to kill me! I promise I won't fail you again!"

"Take him away," said a man that seemed to be in his twenties. "I have no more use of that low life."

Two men dragged him out of the well-furnished looking room. In the middle was a couch behind large glass windows.

The man who ordered the death sat in the middle of the couch holding a glass of wine. He dressed in a full tux. His long raven hair matched his dark blood lust of eyes. A thin mouth and a small nose framed his beautiful face.

"What do you wish to do now sir?" questioned a man who stood next to the couch.

"I want her here," answered the man. He seemed to be in charge. "That girl has the knowledge of my father's weapon. Since he passed away the plans died with him. Bring me Yuki."

"Yes sir," said the man as he bowed low then left the room.

A moment later a women that seemed to be at the same age as the man walked in and stopped in front of him with her hands on her hips. She had tan skin that seemed out of place with her blond hair, which was tied back. She dressed in a pair of black fake leather shorts and shirt that hid almost nothing to work to her advantage. On her feet she wore black leather boots that ended above her knee. On her shoulders rested a black trench coat.

"You wished to see me sir?" she asked.

"Ah Yuki it is nice to see you," said the man. "Come have a seat."

Yuki stared at the man before walking over gracefully and took a seat next to him. She snuggled up next to him as he put an arm around her.

"I need you to do me a favor," said the man.

Yuki looked up at him with question in her blue eyes. The man didn't look at her, he closed his eye and sipped some more whine.

"I need you to find someone for me," he went on. "Her name is Raven Wolf-Star. You may have seen her on TV. Right now she has a high bounty on her head."

"Do you wish for her to be turned in dead or alive?" asked Yuki in a cute way.

"No, no my dear Yuki," he laughed coolly. "I want you to bring her to me, I need her for something very important."

"But I thought I was the only one that would take your bed with you," she pouted.

"But you are my dear," said the man. "Do not worry your pretty little head."

After a few moments Yuki left her master and walked out onto the roof of the building. Her hair and coat blew in the strong wind. A gun now rested at her hip. She jumped off of the roof onto the one of the next building. As she landed she thought:

_Don't worry master Shinji_. _If you want this girl; you will get her, they don't call me Yukiaru the Man Hunter for nothing._

**End Chapter:**

Winter: I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter but you see. It originally started out before I deleted the fanfic that the cops caught Raven. And from there the fanfic wouldn't get anywhere so I changed it around.

But now that I am done with "Reflections in the Water," it will give me time to look at this fanfic more. Also due to the late updates is because I got this game called Dark Alliance II. Once I started to play it I couldn't stop. I have a videogame problem.

I can't go one day without playing for at least an hour. Well I beat it with the Monk so now I can put more attention on writing.

Wisdom: Are you done?

Winter: Yeah, I'm gonna go play DDR now ja ne and may the sporks be with you!

Wisdom: And please review!

:Credits start going:


	9. Chapter 9

Winter: I'M SORRY! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! I WANTED TO REALLY BUT AS SOON AS SCHOOL ENED I GOT DRAGGED AWAY AND WHEN WE GOT BACK I ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL AND THEN WHEN I GOT OUT I GOT DRAGGED AWAY WITH THE FAMILY AGAIN AND I'M SORRY::cries:

Wisdom: ….:sweat drop: The guilt train has come in.

Winter: I'M SORRY::on a sobbing guilt rant:

Wisdom: Well Winter doesn't own Cowboy Bebop or anything to do with it. She does own Raven and everything else unless other wise said.

**Chapter Nine:**

Jet and Spike walked back onto the ship drenched from the rain.

"When I see that girl I swear I'm going to give her a piece of my mind," growled Spike trying to see but having a lot of trouble with his hair plastered to his face.

"Will you shut up?" hissed Faye sitting on the end of the couch.

"What's going on?" asked Jet walking over to her.

She saw Raven sleeping on the couch. Her hair was wet and her bangs stuck to her face.

"What happened to her?" he demanded of Faye.

"I don't know," answered Faye. "She was standing outside on the deck and I brought her in here. She wouldn't say anything or even look me in the eye. She started to shake uncontrollably and was burning up so I gave her some herbal tea. She just fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"Where was she?" asked Spike.

"I don't know," growled Faye. "She didn't say anything!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh calm down."

Jet watched Raven with sad eyes as she slept. "She's gone through so much."

"Maybe it is about time you told us," said Spike.

"It's not my place," said Jet. "She'll have to tell you."

**Meanwhile:**

"Mistress Yukio word has gotten to us that your rival Shinji sent out the man hunter to find her."

There was silence coming from the other side of the door for a moment. "Very well. Double the bounty on her head. We wouldn't want her to end up with Shinji now would we?"

"Yes Mistress."

A female figure walked ever to a small table in the dark room. Her hand reached out and picked up a picture of Raven.

"Oh sweet dear Raven you will soon be mine."

**End Chapter:**

Winter: I'm sorry that was so short but I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block and getting distracted by the TV. Besides its better posting this now then waiting and end up forgetting about it,

Wisdom: Please review!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!

:Credits start going:


End file.
